This invention relates generally to the field of street sweeping and construction cleanup, and more particularly the curb brush is an implement for improved displacement of debris from the top and bottom of round curbs adding safety and effectiveness over past inventions. The invention combines the qualities and benefits of previous technology and eliminates the shortcomings of these prior technologies.
In residential sites, especially during construction, large amounts of debris collect on the streets. This debris must be removed for aesthetic and practical purposes. Methods typically involve machines or attachments to skid steers. Both of these incorporate similar methods to displace debris or clean the streets. Along with the necessity to clean the streets, large amounts of debris collect on the curbs. A need exists for a more effective and safe way to clear debris from rounded curbs.
There are many different past machines used to clean streets. Attachments to skid steers are often used. One attachment acts as a large shovel to scrape debris from the street. Another attachment often used combines the scraper with a series of brushes in front of the machine. The brushes spin and displace dirt into the scraper. Yet another attachment is made to specifically clean gutters. This attachment spins counter clockwise to displace debris to the center of the street. All of these parts and features are combined on large machines specifically made to clean streets.
There are many deficiencies in prior technology. The scraper only removes large amounts of debris. The scraper and the sweepster attachment only clean flat areas. They are unable to clean rounded curbs. Furthermore, they do not protect the operator, passerby nor the environment from flying debris. In the operation of the scraper and sweepster air born debris, specifically in the form of dust, are not maintained. The gutter broom cleans only a small area. Therefore, it only cleans the top or bottom of rounded curbs, but not both. Furthermore, the gutter broom is not able to displace large debris effectively and provides no safety to the operator, passerby nor the environment from flying debris. Nor does the gutter broom control airborne debris, specifically in the form of dust. Machines that combine all of these do not allow for easy repair or easy transport especially through construction sites. The shortcomings leave a necessity for an implement that can clean rounded curbs effectively while allowing safe, effective and easy use, transport, specifically through construction sites, and repair.
The primary object of the invention is to allow for better displacement of debris from rounded curbs utilizing two gutter brooms and a steel scraper. In residential sites, rounded curbs often collect a large amount of debris. Previous technologies such as bucket attachments, sweepster attachments and gutter brooms cannot adequately clean debris off of rounded curbs. In the first object, better displacement of debris from rounded curbs relies upon placement of the gutter brooms and the steel scraper in construction of the curb brush.
Another object of the invention is to secure two gutter brooms and steel scraper to a universal backing plate for function on a skid steer. The prior technologies attached easily to skid steers. An object of this invention is to operate safely and efficiently on a skid steer, thus making the curb brush easy to operate within construction sites.
Another object of the invention is to allow for replacement of any working parts including gutter brooms, steel scraper, rubber shields and carpenter mesh guard. The implement is easily adjusted and fixed if any problems occur. Unlike prior technologies that were hard to repair and access, as parts of the curb brush wear, they can be easily fixed.
A further object of the invention is to reduce dust by use of water spray nozzles. Early and current technologies do not allow for airborne dust. Loose debris is controlled easier by the addition of water. The spray nozzles deliver quick and effective solutions to airborne dust particles.
Yet another object of the invention is to contain dangerous debris with rubber shields and carpenter""s mesh shield. Gutter brooms rotate quickly and can send debris moving dangerously fast. The rubber shields protect the surrounding environment, the implement and the operator from any flying debris. The carpenter""s mesh is an added safety precaution to contain dangerous debris acting in the same manner as the rubber shields. The mesh still allows the operator full visibility, but in a much more safe position. Previous technologies failed to contain all of the debris and threaten the safety of skid steer, passerby, operator and environment. Within a construction site, the containment of the debris is essential.
Still yet another object of the invention is to allow for safe loading, transport and unloading with proper guards and locks. An important part of this invention is the security. As well as protecting the operator while in operation, the implement is secure and debris is contained at all times.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, take in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred cleaning technique, a curb brush is an implement for displacing debris from the top and bottom of rounded curbs comprising: a steel scraper cut to the shape of the curb to remove large debris; a gutter broom mounted behind the steel scraper spinning counter clockwise to displace debris from the top of the curb onto the edge of the street; a second gutter broom mounted behind the first and offset from the curb to displace debris from the bottom of the curb onto the edge of the street; a water tank with two water nozzles mounted in front of each gutter broom to lower amount of airborne dust; and rubber shields mounted at front and along side of the implement and a carpenter mesh shield above the gutter brooms to stop any loose or dangerous debris. In a preferred embodiment, the implement includes safety guards to provide safe loading, transport and unloading. Other safety features in a preferred embodiment allow for easier and safe operation.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.